The ability to evaluate possible benefits of an intervention is essential to the development of scientific knowledge to guide nursing practice. However, the complicated nature of intervention research, namely the complexities of human health behaviors along with the interplay between biological, behavioral and contextual factors present significant methodological challenges to researchers seeking to delineate the impact of an intervention. In addition, the demand for accountability in health care and the need for methodological rigor in nursing research have heightened the need for relevant, reliable, and valid methods for measuring and evaluating the outcomes of interventions. This includes the collection and analysis of cost data addressing the need for information about both the health benefits and the economic implications of new and existing health care interventions. The Evaluation Core will provide the critical consultation, technological support, and mentorship to strengthen the evaluative aspects of intervention research in the Johns Hopkins University School of Nursing. The Evaluation Core will provide essential expertise and service to the pilot projects of the Center as well as to the current and future research of faculty. The specific aims of the Evaluation Core are to: 1. Assist faculty in selecting, analyzing and interpreting health, quality of life, and cost outcomes. 2. Provide statistical consultation. 3. Provide technological support for data management and maintenance of data integrity. 4. Assist faculty in the analysis of the psychometric properties of instruments. 5. Provide consultation on the design of process evaluations.